Promises comes and goes
by JJAM4JBF2
Summary: We all make mistakes in life, some we regret more than others, and some we just can't forget. Because sometimes the promises we make, we end up breaking, hurting everyone including ourselves  rating may change


**Ok so this used to be called **_**Promises aren't to break, there to keep**_**, but I lost feeling to it so I'm starting it all over again=)**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>_**Cpov  
><strong>_I don't like waking up early, but I couldn't sleep in that house, laying on the bed and thinking back, it just hurts to much. It felt like how it did back then, and I don't want that because, sooner or later you'll have to realize that nothing is ever the same again and I'll just fall down harder. At least sitting on the beach letting the water wash over my feet makes some kind of noise to distract me and with no one around to watch me I don't have to smile and pretend I'm happy.

There's no noise but I can feel that Mitchie's here, and then she sits next to me, we don't need to say anything to each other to know why we're both out here and not inside sleeping like we should be. Sitting out there for who knows how long and then, finally the sun starts to rise and the first word is spoken.

"Do you ever wish…?"

"I don't know," Was the quiet response I got. The wind blows softly around us, lifting up our hair and swirling around. I close my eyes and lean back on my hands and pretend that everything is fine at the moment and let the sun slowly soak me in its rays.

We sit out there until the sun is fully up and we head inside without another word, the door rings and I go to open it seeing as Mitchie was getting our breakfast ready. Our manager rushes in telling us that we're on a tight schedule today, with the meet and greets and a sound check at the end; hoping that maybe with a busy schedule my mind won't wander off again in the thoughts of the boys.

_**Mpov  
><strong>_I can hear Caitlyn's footsteps as she slips out the back door, and I know that she couldn't sleep because of the same reason I couldn't. I sit up in my bed and open the drawer by the bedside table and pull out the picture of the 6 of us. Maybe it was a bad idea to choose this place to stay for the concert, but I thought for a moment that maybe if we stayed here we could get our closure, and end all these feelings for real. But now I know it was the worst mistake, I didn't know what I was thinking, and now it seems to be opening the wound even bigger than before.

I stuff the picture under all my pillows and put on a sweater before following Caitlyn out of the house and down to the beach. With no shoes, you couldn't hear my soft footsteps but I know Caitlyn could tell I was there and I sat down with her, no words were needed; we both know why we're out here. I look up and still see the stars clearly, and I can feel my heart breaking all over again. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block the tears from falling; hoping that if I squeeze my eyes hard enough that the tears won't fall and that I won't feel the stabs of pain in my heart. But who am I kidding, I can never fully heal there'll always be a little shape that can never be filled.

"Do you ever wish…?" Caitlyn starts; I know what she's asking me without finishing the sentence.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully and we fall into a silence of our own thinking. I look over to Caitlyn and see the dark shadows under her eyes and my heart breaks a little more. I guess when you have it all you better hold on tight, because you won't know when it'll slip right through.

We get up and I get into the kitchen and start to make breakfast when the door rings and the voice of my manager drifts into the kitchen, I can already hear her loading up Caitlyn on our schedule for the day, so naturally I tune out her voice and continue making fruit salad for breakfast. When I see Janice rushing into the kitchen preparing to tell me the agenda of the day I hold up the bowel of salad instead and she knows I don't really want to hear what we're planning to do today. So she visibly deflates and sits down at the table and I serve her a bowl of the salad.

I just don't want to hear anyone talking; my heads hurting and hearing her speak will just make it worse. I can see the worry in Caitlyn's eyes but I gently shake my head and get up and walk to the medicine cabinet and pull out a few pills to help with the headache.

_**Cpov**_

After finishing lunch I quickly put the dishes into the dish washer and walk to my room to get ready for the day. Walking into the bathroom I lightly apply mascara and eyeliner, after, I put on black sweats, a white tank top, with a light sweater on top. Well since I'm going for the comfy look I might as well throw my hair up in a messy bun. Checking myself in the mirror my heart clenched uncomfortably, realizing that was the same outfit I wore on the big fight. Turning around I took the clothes off and instead I put on a pair of dark jeans and light green v-neck t-shirt instead.

Walking out into the hallway Mitchie walks out of her room as well, in the exact outfit that I was wearing not too long ago. And then I realized I was wearing exactly what she was wearing on that night as well. We smile at each other softly before walking down back to Janice.

_**Mpov**_

Walking out of my room I see Caitlyn wearing the same t-shirt I wore on the night of the fight made my heart clench tightly, and then looking down I see I'm the same outfit as her from the night of the fight. It made me laugh at how ironic we were. As we left the house and into the limo that Janice came in I prepared myself for a long day of work.

Walking into the stadium for the first show in California I can begin to feel the adrenalin racing through my veins and I begin to forget about the fight. And slowly my mood begins to brighten, and soon enough Caitlyn and I are messing around the stage singing as horrible as we possibly could fooling around with the props and joking around the crew members. Taking pictures as we goofed off, and then decided that we were going to walk to McDonalds and get lunch.

"Hey Janice, we're going to walk to McDonalds for lunch. Do you want anything?" I asked as I saw her walking towards us.

"Mitchie, why don't you just get someone to else to get it for you? I don't want the fans to run you guys over when they see you." Her face scrunched up in worry.

"Janice, we want to walk around, we've been stuck in the stadium all morning. And we'll be fine, the fans won't kill us." Caitlyn spoke

"I guess, but you guys have to be back in an hour, I want to run through the whole show afterwards. And maybe some fries would be good." She smiled at the end.

"Man sometimes it feels as if Janice is my mom!" Caitlyn shouted as we walked away and out the doors.

"Oh Caitlyn, she's just worried about us," I laugh

"You mean over protective?" She smirked at me.

We laugh and talk about how exciting it was going to be to do a charity concert tonight, how we would be raising money to build schools in Africa. Laughing loudly at something Caitlyn said about how we had to go to Starbucks after and get her daily coffee or she would die.

I was thinking about her

Thinking bout me

Thinkin bout us (us)

What we gunna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

it was only just a dream...  
>So I travel back (Uh)<p>

Down that road (road)

Will she come back? (back)

No one knows I realize (Yeah)

It was only just a dream...

I stood there in line while the song just ended, and it made me think back again. And then turning around I see in the corner booth they were sitting there. How was it possible that they were in California at the same time as we were? Let alone in the same McDonalds?

"Caitlyn, let's go, now!" I whispered to her, not wanting to draw attention to us.

Looking at me she gave me 'what's-up' look. Nodding my head towards the back and realized why I was in such a hurry to leave. Her eyes grew wide in shock and then grabbed onto my arm and dragged me out of the shop as quickly, but of course as we turn around we crash into someone who was holding a tray full of ice cream and drinks. Falling to the ground with ice cream and pop drenched over our heads, everyone turned to us.

"Oh my goodness, are you guys ok? I didn't see you guys turn around!" The middle-aged lady asked us.

"Oh um fine yeah," I stutter, realizing that we were drawing the attention towards us that I DIDN'T want…great.

"Let me help you girls clean up your dirty clothes," the lady looked concerned, and all I wanted to do was get out of there as fast as possible.

"No, no, it's fine, it was our fault," Caitlyn replied quickly, as she turned her head back she got up swiftly and helped me up as well and we made our way towards the door, ignoring the lady's comment, but before I could get out I turned around and saw that _they_ were looking at us. Seeing as they were standing up and trying to get through the crowd and towards us, I grabbed onto Caitlyn's hand and booked it back to the stadium as fast as my legs could go.

**So what do you guys think? It probably has a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that. But review and tell me what you think so I can improve=D And I probably should be working on my other long forgotten stories…but all well R&R! **


End file.
